The 74th Annual Hunger Games - If Gale Entered The Arena
by TheHungerGamesFan.com
Summary: This is the hunger games story with a twist: its Gale in the arena instead of Katniss!


**If Gale Entered The Arena…**

Chapter one – The Reaping

I woke up to find a stream of light flooding the room. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I rose my bed and walked towards my window. With a push of my elbow, it swung open and I breathed in the air of a fresh morning. I could see the sun rising rapidly from over the Hob. Even though the morning was beautiful, it was already oozing with a tense atmosphere. Yes, this is the day of the Reaping.

I splashed water on my face from a bowl. The icy water woke me instantly. Ruffling my hair, I stared into the smudgy mirror. My reflection stared back, eyes brimming with thoughts unable to catch. I entered my room again and dressed into some simple clothes and my leather boots then I ran downstairs to fetch my game bag. Rory was already at breakfast. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Out." I replied briskly and I opened the door and jogged down the road towards the bakery. I got out my bow and loaded it, a piece of string attached at the end. I aimed at a steaming piece of fresh bread the baker's son had just displayed. I fired. The arrow pieced the crust and the aroma of bread became stronger. Quickly and carefully, I began to reel in the bread. As it came to my hands, the baker's wife burst out of the door screaming at me. Hastily, I stuffed the bread into my game bag, arrow still attached, and sped off in the direction of the fence. It's supposed to have electricity running through day and night but, as far as I'm aware, it is never charged. Still, that doesn't stop me from listening for the tell-tale hum of electricity before I climb through just in case they turn it on.

Carefully, I slipped through the wires and ran into the shelter of the trees. It was still early morning as my shoes were already wet with dew. I bent over to reach my bow and arrows stowed under a piece of bark. They were completely dry. I snuck along behind trees to see if my best friend, Katniss Everdeen had arrived first. And sure enough, there she was, arrow aiming at a young deer. Just before she fired, however, I spoke loudly. "Hey Catnip!" she shoots and misses the deer. Embarrassed, she turned on me. "Damn you Gale!" I began to grin. "It's not funny!"

"What are you gonna do with a hundred pound deer, Catnip?" I said. "The place is crawling with Peacekeepers."

"I was gonna sell it to some Peacekeepers. It's not like you don't."

"No, not today!"

"Well now I have nothing."

I bent down and grabbed a stone and threw it at a crowd of birds. Each one took flight and Katniss took a few down with her bow. We laughed. Its great hunting with Katniss. "Look what I shot." I said, holding out the bread, arrow still stuck in deep."

"Oh my god! Still fresh!" she exclaimed, tearing it in two and handing me the bigger half. She dug out some of Prim's cheese she made from her goat, Lady, and we had a lovely breakfast of bread and cheese. "Happy hunger games," I said.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Katniss finished, mimicking the Capitals silly accent. "How many times is your name in there?" she asked after a long pause. "Forty-two," I answered. "I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favour.

I walked with Katniss back into District 12 but we parted when we got to the square because we had to go home and get ready for the Reaping. I watched Katniss walk for awhile and then began to jog home. I gave my mother a bird Katniss had shot and ran upstairs to wash and dress into my Reaping clothes. I look a totally different person in these clothes.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to find mother straightening the others up. Just as I entered, however, the siren blared, signalling that the citizens of District 12 had to assemble in the town square to witness the Reaping. I take Posy's hand and lead everyone out of the door.

After signing in, I had to let Posy go and stand with the girls so I head over to the crowd of boys. When everyone is silent, Effie Trinket enters the stage along with the mayor. I searched the crowd of girls and find Katniss looking at me, worried. "It'll be okay." I mouth and she nods. We both turn to face the stage. "Welcome, welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie begins. "We will now watch a short film from the Capital." And the usual film begins playing, reminding us that the Capital is good and we should not rebel again or the Districts would be destroyed like District 13 was.

When the film ends, Effie begins to speak again. "Now it is time to select one boy and one girl to have the honour of representing District 12 in the annual Hunger Games! As usual, ladies first!" and she walks over to the first bowl. I could see Katniss clench her fists. Effie plucked a name from the bowl and read; "Maygan-Rose Carter!" I craned my neck to see Katniss breathe a sigh of relief and the girl I knew well walking towards the stage. She was in my grade and the same age as me. Her fists were clenched in worry and fear. Slowly, she headed towards the stage. No one volunteered. Her dark, curly hair flowed gently in the wind and as she reached the centre of the stage, her deep blue eyes sparkled with tears she tried so hard to hold back. Silence. "And now, for the boys!" Effie cried. Now it's my turn to be worried. Effie plucked name from the second bowl and read out; "Gale Hawthorne!" I walked towards the stage but everyone was silence. No volunteer for me either. I shook hands with Maygan-Rose then was shunted off stage by Effie and into the Justice Building.


End file.
